Karen, Activate Instant Kill
by Superfluous-Slytherin
Summary: He never understood why Starlord couldn't have waited for him and Mr. Stark to remove the gauntlet but now as he sees MJ, all hurt and helpless, he understands why he did what he did. And he can't help but feel the same way. "Karen, Activate Instant Kill Mode." Spider-Man: Homecoming Universe (Prompt from Twitter, story is mine. AU, obviously. Maybe OOC which I apologize for)


**So, it's been a while. I was going to write this summer but I hadn't my phone taken for most of it. But I'm back with my first Spuderman one-shot. Took only like an hour but I revised it for 2, First making it longer then shorter. Idk, im mostly happy with it. Enjoy!**

 **word count: 4,041**

MJ knew of course. She was very smart and Peter wasn't a good actor. She let him believe she was clueless for about 4 months after the space mission had returned. Well, returned was the wrong word.

Peter had disappeared. Half the population did.

She thought she did too because she didn't remember that year. And then suddenly everyone was back. Thanos was defeated with no other word from the heroes, leaving only speculation as to what had happened. She had heard Peter talking to Ned and he had said that Tony had opened a wormhole and returned to the original invasion of New York and partnered with Loki to get the stones before Thanos rose to power. She originally wanted to ask him about it but decided against it when she'd seen how much he'd changed.

He was still the goofy, happy, even slightly ( _cough_ REALLY _cough_ ) cute boy as before but there was something in his eyes. Something lonely and hardened. That was why she didn't let it ride nearly as long as she planned. She'd planned to give him a year to tell her himself before she revealed it. But 4 months of worrying and watching him sink into himself broke into her walls. So she told him so that he wouldn't go through this alone. Sure, Ned was there, but he wasn't the most tactful.

It was rather easy really, to catch him in the act so he couldn't deny it. She had been hanging around his apartment a lot more lately. Joining in with the boys for movie night, helping Peter with homework that he forgot to do, and just generally being around. She told May that she had a project to do with Peter and she let her right in. She'd told her where the key was because she had to work so Michelle let herself into the apartment and Peters room. She pulled out a book, Animal Farm, for her English class and let herself get lost in the book. It wasn't truly her favorite but she was already planning the essay in her head.

She was so lost that when the window clicked open, she was surprised to see that it was rather dark. A quick glance at her watch told her it was only 7, which surprised her. Normally he was home around 5 or 6 to eat with May. He crawled along the ceiling quietly, leaving the window open, and Michelle let herself become a statue. She was surprised he didn't see her or notice her. She had seen him fight on YouTube and he'd always seemed to have a 6th sense of what was happened or danger to come. (She, along with the several hundred people who liked her comment, had nicknamed it his spideysense.)

He dropped to the floor silently (another thing that surprised her because Peter was anything but silent and stealthy) and she saw him pause when he realized his door was closed.

"What?" He breathed softly as he pulled his mask off.

Michelle looked down at her book again and smirked. "Figured I'd have some manners." Peter jumped, literally, and whirled around. "After all, I already kinda broke in, might as well close the door."

"MJ?" He cried. "What are you... how do you..."

"Honestly," She had sighed when he had asked incredulously. "You can't even whisper. I'm surprised the whole gym didn't hear you when you were talking about stealing Captain America's shield."

Obviously Peter had been embarrassed but he was happy she knew. Suddenly, she was over even more. He showed her the features of his suit while she quizzed him, they were trying to get to nationals again. She caught him by surprise the first few afternoons she came over without warning (which created an awkward situation with Peter in his underwear) but he got used to her presence.

Other than seeing him in his underwear, Peter felt he had only one problem with her knowing. She was around so much that he didn't doubt she would soon realize how he felt about her. After all, she'd figured out that he was Spider-Man, why would it be so hard to figure out a crush?

The only problem Michelle held with this was that her crush was getting worse. And she didn't want to do that to him. She had seen how Tony Stark worried over Pepper Potts nearly every second and how Steve always chased the Winter Soldier desperately trying to protect him (she had a reddit thread bookmarked that insisted they were secret lovers) and she didn't want to put Peter in that position. Unfortunately, every time she tried to distance herself, he pulled her back.

Unfortunately, MJs worries came to pass.

* * *

It was a normal Friday afternoon for the teenagers. School let out in just a few hours and everyone was excited for the weekend to come. MJ was sitting with Peter and Ned at the lunch table, something she'd taken to doing now.

"So, What are we gonna watch tonight?" Ned asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I'd figured we'd find something on Netflix." Peter answered distractedly.

"Are you going to be late again?" Michelle teased without looking up from her current book. This was another thing that had come from her knowing. She'd managed to convince Peter to cut his patrol short on Friday nights to spend some time watching movies with her and Ned. Otherwise he would probably patrol for hours and forget to eat as he often did.

"No." He promised. "I'll do one big loop and I'll be back."

So they separated into their classes with the same plan as always. Ned and Peter had every class together but Michelle had a different last block so she normally met up with them outside. When she didn't, neither of the boys truly worried. Sometimes Michelle got distracted in the library and was late, though not very often.

"She's probably arguing with a teacher again and forgot us." Ned grumbled.

"Do you think she'll forget all together?" Peter asked worriedly, glancing over his shoulder instead of running off like usual.

"Of course not. She's never forgotten before. She loves hanging out with us."

Ned rolled his eyes as Peter smiled widely before dashing off. For all of Michelle's teasing about his lack of love life, he seemed to be able to see more than her and Peter combined. It was funny watching his two best friend be in love with each other but also exhausting.

As promised, Peter climbed through his window around 4:30, ready for a movie. Ned was sitting on his bed, finishing his homework when Peter dropped from the ceiling.

"Hey." Peter greeted breathlessly. "Is MJ setting up the Netflix?"

"She's not here yet." Ned said, looking up. "I kinda thought she'd ran into you while you were on patrol and decided to make you take her along."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'd ever be able to convince her to be on the ground again. But I didn't see her."

"She'll come soon."

But as they watched the movie, the space next to Peter was painfully absent. And by 6 o'clock, still no MJ. Peter texted her almost 20 times by 8 but still no answer. Ned had gone home, promising to keep an eye out but evidently not wanting to worry his family.

"Karen. Sweep police scanners for any mention of MJ or a girl like her." Peter ordered as he pulled the mask on.

"I'm sorry Peter." Karen apologized in her normal calming voice. "There's no mention of her anywhere. Is she missing?"

"She never showed for movie night and she's not answering her phone."

"Is it possible she just forgot? Or maybe her phone is dead?"

Peter paused. Karen was obviously trying to calm him down but it did make him think.

"I don't know." He slipped the rest of the suit on and continued. "I'm at least going to check her room to make sure she's safe."

Karen remained silent until he reached MJs apartment. It was halfway across Queens but it never seemed longer. When he reached her window he saw her room dark. Her school bag wasn't in there and neither was MJ. Instantly his mind was whirling with possibilities of what could have happened to her.

"Peter, would you like me to contact Tony?" Karen asked.

"Tony?"

"You appear to be entering the beginnings of a panic attack and I believe I should alert him."

Peter was confused for a moment before he realized why she thought that. He was shaking slightly and his breaths were coming out faster than normal.

"No. No, I'm fine. Don't call Mr. Stark." He begged, slowing his breathing. "I'm just worried. We need to look for her."

"Alright. Where shall we start?"

"The school." Peter said, glancing at the now dark sky. "That's where we last saw her."

As he hurried to the school, his mind was only on MJ, so much so that he nearly fell off a building (which he ignored the warning from Karen about). He didn't know what he'd do if something had happened to her. She was his best friend. No... she was more. Ned was his best friend. Michelle was... well she was just Michelle. Smart and funny and outspoken, beautiful Michelle.

He reached the school and blinked as he saw a man leaning on the fence. As if knowing what he was thinking, Karen chimed in.

"He might have seen Michelle. Perhaps you should ask him. But be cautious."

As he leapt down, the man smiled at him, a dark and angry smile.

"You're right on time."

"You were expecting me?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, the girl was screaming that you'd come to save her so I assumed we got the right one."

Peters entire body went rigid. "Girl? Where is she?"

"Oh so you do know her." The man chuckled. "Dark skin, black hair, never talks except to spit at us."

"Where. Is. She?" Peter repeated, his fists shaking with the effort it took not to punch the man.

"A warehouse. Couple blocks east." The man said easily.

"Why'd you take her?"

"The boss figured you'd come after her."

"Peter, it's a trap." Karen warned softly.

"Boss?" Peter asked.

"The Lion." The man said simply. "Not a very patient guy. I'd say you have until sunrise before your girl's dead. See you there." The man turned and disappeared into the crowd of people across the street before Peter could stop him. For a moment Peter stood still before he turned angrily and slammed his fist into one of the brick columns next to him. He turned and shot a web onto a nearby building, leaving no evidence he'd ever been there except several cracked and broken bricks.

* * *

Aaron Davis was very surprised to see a familiar red and blue figure leap down and land on the front of his car in the garage. He couldn't help but remember almost a year ago when he was left webbed to his car, but the boy had done as he'd promised and gotten rid of the weapons.

"Woah!" The boy cried as Aaron leapt out of his car angrily.

"If you dented my car!" Aaron snapped but he could already see he didn't. He was so skinny that the man would be surprised if he could dent snow.

"Sorry." The boy said. "I just came to ask you some questions."

"I didn't do nothing." Aaron said instantly. He could see the eyes on the mask widen in surprise.

"Not about that. Do you know someone called 'The Lion'?"

Aaron almost physically balked. "Kid, you don't need to be involved with the Lion."

"Who is he?" The hero pressed.

"A new mob boss. Mostly he traffics weapons, not super ones but still weapons, and he's known to blackmail people into joining him. He's got his own private army of goons."

"Great." The boy spat. "At least I know what I'm up against."

"Woah, up against?" Aaron moved slowly towards the hero, not wanting to startle him and get shot with the webbing. While he didn't often see eye to eye with the masked hero, he could tell he was young. He reminded him of his nephew, how he almost bounced when he walked. "I told you, you don't need to be involved with the Lion. He and his guys won't care for your little webs, they'll shoot you as soon as they lay their eyes on you."

"I have to."

"Why? Because he's trafficking weapons? I thought you'd had enough of that with the Vulture guy."

"It's not that. He has someone..."

Aaron nodded slowly. "Blackmailing you." He sighed. "Well call one of your superhero friends and they'll get them back."

"They don't have time for little things like this. I've got to save her." The boy looked at his hands and Aaron blinked.

"He's got your girl?" There was much speculation around Spider-Man, including that he had a secret girlfriend. He'd been seen talking to one girl on several occasions, either saving her or just chatting.

"Ya. And I've got to get her back." He disappeared into the rafters before Aaron could reply and he sighed.

"Damn." He said, pulling out his phone and googling a number quickly before putting it to his ear.

"Stark industries." A peppy voice answered.

* * *

Peter had Karen sweep the warehouse before he got close. There were nearly 30 people in the warehouse but Karen couldn't technically see them so she couldn't see who they were. He managed to pull a panel off the roof and leapt down silently. Instantly, the lights clicked on, nearly blinding him. Several men grabbed him from behind and he began struggling and managed to escape one before a voice distracted him.

"I wouldn't do that." He jerked his head to see a man with blonde hair and dark, almost black eyes smirking at him from a few feet away. "We wouldn't want to cause trouble."

"You started the trouble already." Peter snapped.

"Now now. We wouldn't want to be hostile. After all, your friends got such a pretty face. I'd hate to ruin it."

Peter froze as another light clicked on. Michelle was tied to a chair, blood trickling down her forehead. Her arm was in her lap at an awkward angle and there was a rag in her mouth. When she saw him she screamed into the rag. He couldn't tell what she was saying but he could guess she was telling him to run. The Lion chuckled and placed a knife under her chin, making her fall silent.

"She's a fighter. Had to break her arm just to tie her down."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter snapped.

"Easy. You shut down Vultures weapons so I knew I wouldn't last long with you in the city. Figured I'd save you the time and bring you here myself. Killing you will be much easier if I don't have to track you down. And the girl was perfect bait." He flicked the knife and scratched MJs chin. He moved it to her cheek and smirked.

"So, I figure she could watch you die First, to take some of the fight out of her. Unless, of course, you'd like to be a gentleman and let her go First."

When Peter didn't respond, the Lion growled before shrugging.

"Maybe this'll help you decide." He cut the knife into Michelle's cheek, making her scream and Peter struggle again. The Lion kicked Michelle's chair away, sending it crashing to the floor and Michelle's head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Everything in Peters vision had blurred, leaving only MJ on the floor and the Lion standing over her.

He had never known why the other Peter, Starlord, had done what he had. Why he'd hit Thanos that way, let his emotions take over. He'd never understood why someone would sacrifice everything for one person, even a girl. But now, seeing MJ bleeding on the floor without moving and the Lion standing over her, he understood.

"Karen." His voice was low and gravely. "Activate instant kill mode."

The suits eyes flicked to red and he jerked out of the men holding him, slamming them backwards. He rushed forward, only to reach another wall of men. He began choosing random web combinations, pinning them down and moving on. He didn't even bother with quips as he normally did. Nor did he kill them. He barely even noticed he was fighting them. He had eyes only for the blonde man who was smirking at him.

Finally he broke away, swinging from the ceiling, and lunged forward, slamming into the man and rolling him on the ground. The mans face was shocked, he obviously hadn't expected him to reach him.

Peter grabbed his neck and everything in him was prepared to break it when a small voice, so quiet that only his super hearing could hear it called his name.

"Peter." It was MJ, trying desperately to escape her bonds with her weak movements. "Don't. Don't kill him. I'm alive."

Something in Peters body exploded and suddenly all the anger was gone, leaving only relief. As if sensing his change, Karen deactivated instant kill mode. Before he could reply to her, the men that he'd left behind converged on him, knives drawn. Peter leapt up, ready to fight when someone else burst through the ceiling.

An iron man suit stared down at him, pointing a blaster at the men.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party, Spider-Man."

Peter ducked out of the way as Tony began firing, knocking the men out. Before he could even offer to help, the blonde man made a run for it, and Peter turned automatically.

"Taser web." He ordered as he shot and the man fell to the ground, convulsing until it stopped and he lost consciousness. Seeing Tony finished the last few guys, Peter rushed to MJs side.

She was bleeding from the cut on her face but as Peter dropped to the ground next to her and untied the ropes he realized it wasn't very bad. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, probably a concussion, and some of her hair was matted with already drying blood. Her arm wasn't broken but from the angle it was most likely dislocated.

"Peter." She breathed as she finally slipped out of the ropes and he pulled her into his lap gently. "I'm fine."

"No." He said, choking back tears. "You're hurt. I let you get hurt!"

"No you didn't. You saved me." MJ insisted tiredly. "You're my knight in spider armor." She teased before her eyes started slipping shut.

"No! Don't fall asleep." Peter begged and MJ forced her eyes open just as Tony stepped out of the suit beside Peter and rushed to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Concussion probably." MJ answered for him.

"Her Head was bleeding but it's already stopped." Peter said.

Tony nodded, typing something in on his watch.

"I've got an infirmary in the tower. I'll carry her back."

Peter hesitated, his grip on MJ tightening. "I can handle carrying her."

Tony sighed. "Kid I don't doubt that but you've also got to swing there, not fly. It'll be faster. I'll take care of her. I promise."

Peter nodded slowly and gathered MJ gently in his arms as Tony stepped into the suit as he took her.

"The police are on their way here so these guys won't go anywhere." Tony promised. "Let's go."

* * *

Peter didn't remember much about the journey to the tower or after it. All he knew was he ended up sitting in a chair next to MJ, who was in a white infirmary bed, still in the Spider-Man suit and drinking a soda that Pepper had brought him.

MJ had a concussion and the long cut on her cheek hadn't even needed stitches, although the bit on the edge of her forehead did. Her arm was thankfully not even dislocated, only strained muscles. She was sleeping, although he woke her every two hours to check on her. By 2 am, she was coherent and she smiled as he woke her by stroking her non injured cheek, pulling his mask off so that he could talk to her easily.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Peter. Just like every time you've woken me." But she didn't seem mad. She shifted towards him, leaning into his touch on her cheek. They sat in a comfortable silence, Peter stroking her face gently.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Michelle asked softly and Peter blinked.

"No... I didn't."

Michelle sighed happily. "Good. I didn't want you to. Not for me. I'm not worth turning you into a murderer." Instantly, Peter leaned closer, getting level with her face.

"Hey." He said softly and she blinked her eyes open and looked at him curiously. "You're worth it. I'd do anything for you."

He realized what he said instantly and flushed, starting to pull back before Michelle wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him back.

"Anything?" She asked seriously and Peter nodded slowly. "Then kiss me you idiot."

She shifted closer to him and met their lips. Peter responded instantly, kissing her gently and cupped her cheek. MJ smiled into the kiss and she felt Peter smile too. Who knew all it took to get a kiss was being kidnapped and almost killed.

Tony entered the room suddenly, freezing at the scene. Peter jumped back and Michelle shrunk back against the pillow as Tony stared incredulously.

"Mr. Stark! I can explain, I..."

The look from Tony silenced him.

"So I assume she knows?" He asked, gesturing to the suit Peter was wearing, causing the boy to blush more and nod.

"She figured it out". Peter confessed.

"Smart girl." He said simply and glanced at Michelle. "Now I see why you tried so hard to save her."

"How did you know where we were?" Michelle asked, something that had been bothering. "If Peter told you, why would he go in on his own."

"He didn't tell me. Friendly neighborhood criminal named Aaron Davis called." Peter winced. "And then I got an alert from Karen that you had activated instant kill mode so I knew it was bad. I deactivated it the second I got there and was in range."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I was just so worried about MJ and I..."

"Kid. Its fine. Breathe." When Peter finally took a deep breath, Tony continued. "I'm not gonna say anything about that. I understand. What I am going to say is that we're going to get Michelle here a 'Stark internship' and some fighting lessons."

Peter blinked and Michelle smiled.

"Good. Then I can kick your butt every time you are late for something because of patrol instead of just yelling." Michelle teased and Peter laughed.

"I like her." Tony said through a smile.

Peter understood Starlord now. He understood how overprotective Tony was of Pepper sometimes. He even understood Wanda, refusing to kill Vision if there was another option. The girl laying in the hospital bed next to him had changed everything. He knew it was love. Even though they were only 16, he knew it was. He would trade the universe to keep her safe. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. That's why, when she was released the next day with a shiny new Stark internship badge, he did what she asked.

"Promise me." She said, pulling him to a stop outside the building.

"Promise you what?" Peter asked instantly.

"That you won't do that again. Don't activate instant kill mode for me. Never. Keeping me safe isn't worth that."

Peter sighed and nodded. "Alright MJ."

She smiled and he slipped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head hesitantly. She let him hold onto her as they walked (although she assured him that they would not be slipping into arbitrary gender specific relationship rules and he assured her he wouldn't) before laughing.

"Ned might have an aneurism when he finds out." She laughed and Peter smiled, enjoying how her laugh seemed to make the day 10 times brighter.


End file.
